


Sleep Doesn't Come Easy

by Loloebee



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Dialogue, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloebee/pseuds/Loloebee
Summary: "He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. His touch is enough, it keeps her grounded, reminds her that they are both real and made it off of Scarif."orThe one where Jyn wakes from a nightmare.





	

Jyn doesn't want to wake him.

She knows Princess Leia will arrive early the next morning and that Cassian will be in meetings all day. He barely sleeps enough as it is and she's reluctant to give him one more reason not to sleep. 

She should be used to the nightmares by now, she has had them almost every night since escaping Scarif. She has lost count of the amount of times she’s woken up gasping for air or screaming. But Cassian doesn’t complain. 

Thankfully she hasn’t woken him tonight and she slowly peels the blanket off her; careful not to let the freezing air of Hoth creep into their bed, and silently makes her way to the refresher. 

Tonight’s nightmare had been a recurring one and it’s always the same. She watches as one by one her friends are killed right before her eyes and she can do nothing but watch, unable to move or shout a warning. 

She can't help it as she vomits into the toilet, what little dinner she did manage to eat emptying from her stomach. She tries to be as quiet as she can. She doesn't want to wake him.

She takes a deep breath as tears stain her cheeks and she recites her mantra over and over in her head.

Cassian is alive, Bodhi is alive, Baze is alive, Chirrut is alive.

You are alive.

_Barely._

She retches violently again, but this time, a cool hand pulls her hair out of her face, while the other softly rubs her back. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. His touch is enough, it keeps her grounded, reminds her that they are both real and made it off of Scarif.

Silently he pulls away from her and turns the shower on. When he is satisfied with the temperature, he helps her to undress and leaves her alone to freshen up. 

He's waiting for her when she gets out of the refresher. He holds back the blankets as she quietly slips into their bed and into his embrace, letting his heat engulf her. 

She lays her head against his shoulder, and draws lazy circles over his arm while he presses his lips against her forehead and pulls her closer.

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to.

She already knows.


End file.
